Dashi
Dashi Dog is the crew's sweet natured IT officer. She is one of the only females other than Tweak and Tominnow on the Octonauts crew. Dashi is a Dachshund who controls all of the computers, communication devices, and steering for the Octopod. She's also the crew's official photographer, taking pictures of the different creatures the Octonauts meet. Dashi normally stays on the Octopod to coordinate missions on an advisory capacity, but she has joined in on a number of missions before and has even done a solo that involved taking photos of reef life. She has an Australian accent in the original UK version, but not in the US version; instead she has a light voice and talks like an American. Normally, Dashi is seen in her seat up in the HQ next to crew mate Shellington, whom she has done a few missions with before. She's also usually seen in her room on the Octopod, where the decor of it reveals her as being very feminine. The walls are pink and she's normally seen either messing with her favorite camera, or sitting at her vanity. She sleeps with pink headphones listening to soothing music as seen in The Elephant Seal and "The Crab and Urchin". Dashi has a younger and well behaved sister named Koshi who is 10 and is an amateur detective who helped the Octonauts. She First Appeared In Whale Shark In Whale Sharks Mouth. Her fur is brown, wears a pair of hair clips (one blue, one pink) on her hair which joins to her pair of ears, she wears a pink skirt on her waist, and a brown shirt. Like the rest of the Octonauts, she wears a blue hat with the Octonauts logo on it, as well as a pair of blue boots with their logo on each one. * Deep Sea Suit * Ballgown * Beach Dress * Sweatsuit * Snow Suit * Wetsuit (The Surfing Snails) When Captain Barnacles call for an Octo Alert, Dashi is just usually found sitting on her bed doing something or at the controls in HQ. This is also the same for the launch bay. Sometimes Captain Barnacles lets her sound the Octo Alert, but not very often. * "Everybody say...Seaweed!" - Whenever Dashi takes a picture * "There's some amazing stuff in here!" - ("Octonauts and the Whale Shark") * "I'm having the most awesome time taking what just might be the first photos ever taken inside a Whale Shark's stomach!" - ("The Whale Shark") * "Dashi to Octopod. I'm about to get out and explore the coral reef. Get ready to see some great pictures!" - ("The Snapping Shrimp") * "Captain, are you sure he'll be okay all alone out there?" - ("The Jellyfish Bloom") * "I...I..I hear you Captain."- ("The Snapping Shrimp") * "Captain, we seem to be stuck, can you locate us?" - ("The Kelp Forest Rescue") * "I'm on it, Captain." - Dashi taking a command from Captain Barnacles * "Its pretty hard to get anything past my little sister. Oh, except when she is reading." - Dashi describing her sister. * "Captain, Help!"-(Octonauts and the Amazon Adventure Special) * (inhales sharply, exhales relieved) “That air feels good.” - “ The Gulper Eels”) Violet and Vic the surfing snails Koshi - (Little Sister) (see in an upcoming Season 4 episode "Kelp Monster Mystery") * In the books Dashi wears a blue 'swimsuit'. * Dashi's good at surfing, as seen in "The Great Arctic Adventure" and "The Surfing Snails" * Dashi wears headphones to sleep, this is seen in "The Crab and Urchin" and "The Enormous Elephant Seal"